


retribution.

by xisanamii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Violence, SMARTLY written, and more raskreia involvement, basically imagine lukedonia invasion arc but uh, because why not, but i suck at action scenes so LAUGHS, god i did not edit this but i'm too tired to, i mean... i mention arms and people getting beat up i guess, i'll edit it later sobs im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: 'my only choice… i will run into the barrier on purpose.' was that really the only choice, razark? come on, man. (canon-divergence of the lukedonia invasion arc ficlet).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> you know, when i read noblesse for the first time, i always wanted to write an AU - but i never got inspired to until i met kori. kori, this happy AU is for you -finger guns- and myself too. I want happy things, even if i must be in PAIN to get it
> 
> also gonna write a short part two, basically resolution of the arc but riri-style!

“Actually, Razark-nim, I forgot to say something!”

Ludis bounded over to the family leader. Rozaria and Kei were a bit ways off, waiting for Ludis but engaged in their own conversation. Razark turned to regard Ludis with a thin, curious look.

“When you come back, let’s do what the humans do and have a tea party! With Karias and… well, if Seira, Rael, and Regis came back, that’d be fun too.” Ludis was practically brimming with excitement. “What if we had a tea party to celebrate him becoming family leader?”

Razark moved to pull his mask down again but Ludis put his hands up and waved them around frantically. 

“W-Wait, it’s okay, you don’t have to speak! It was just a silly idea of mine-”

Regardless of the younger noble’s good intentions, Razark chuckled and pulled his mask down. “It’s fine. I wanted to say it was a good idea, that’s all. Though I am wondering why you decided to tell me now. You could have waited until my arrival back.”

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushed red. “The idea popped into my mind, and even if we sent you off, I still felt like it would be lonely just like that. I know you’re excited to go to the Noblesse’s place, so I wanted to offer something else for you to look forward to when you came back. Oh! But I’m not trying to say you like the Noblesse’s place over Lukedonia or any of us-”

Razark held up a hand and Ludis straightened up immediately. Though the youth looked flustered at going on his tangent, or what he implied, he still felt the authority behind the small gesture.

“Ludis, I look forward to your plans then.” Razark pulled his mask back up and Ludis could have sworn he saw amusement flicker upon the Kertia leader’s expression, if only for a split second. “I believe you should bring your proposal to the Lord. She will definitely enjoy it. Then, I will be off.”

He watched the retreating figure of the other for a few moments longer before jogging back over to Rozaria and Kei. They regarded Ludis with bated curiosity and Rozaria spoke up.

“Why didn’t you decide to wait?”

Ludis laughed nervously. “You know, seeing him off felt like it wasn’t enough, so I wanted to drop a promise for him. I know the Noblesse could never replace us, but I worry about the Lord too. She seems… down these days?” Then the smaller noble looked around frantically, making sure that Gejutel or the Lord were not within earshot. 

“I’m worried about that too,” Rozaria sighed. A hand went up to press against her cheek as she tilted her head. “I wonder if there’s anything we can do.”

“It is inevitable,” Kei stated, unrelenting in his words and demeanor. “Not only humans, but the werewolves had taken to attacking us too. Such a disgrace has never happened in noble history.” He moved his gaze to stare ahead at the closed doors to the throne room. “The Lord feels responsibility for having us go through this. She must think this is happening because she is lacking.”

“But it’s not the Lord’s fault,” Ludis put in quickly. He was frowning, imagining the normally stoic Lord’s bearing such a visage of sorrow. “The former family leaders who betrayed us decreased the number of family leaders we currently have.”

“That’s right.” There was a low growl to Rozaria’s words as she nearly spat them out. “If they hadn’t betrayed us, the werewolves wouldn’t be looking down on us.”

**_“The traitors?!”_ **

Razark felt sprays of the ocean water pelting his face as he increased his speed, suddenly changing direction. Their presence after all these centuries spelled bad news no matter which way he looked at it, so he definitely could not begin leading them in the direction of South Korea. However, as he heard Gradeus’ words, landing on the island wasn’t much better.

He was on high alert, regarding the traitors with barely concealed disgust. They were still speaking, but Razark filtered all that out as his mind racked for answers. “Why are you here?”

“Ah, sorry, but we can’t tell you that,” Gradeus chuckled.

“It’s certainly convenient that we were able to meet you here. I truly had no idea that we would have such a joyful reunion here. Though… it does complicate things.” Lagus stroked his chin, a toothless grin forming as his own mind formed a plan.

_ This place is not far from Lukedonia, _ Razark thought suddenly, tuning them out.  _ Were they planning to go to Lukedonia and attack, because they knew a lot of family leaders were away? _

The aura of three werewolves suddenly entered his domain. Razark barely spared them a glance, dread tugging at his chest.

They made an alliance with the werewolves? As if they couldn’t get more disgusting. He scowled. Three traitors that were family leaders and three werewolves. _Excluding Gejutel-nim, there are only three family leaders. The situation will be dire if they do not expect the attack. Instead of fighting, I need to retreat and inform Lukedonia of this attack._

Razark took a step and the werewolves moved to surround him immediately. Of course, they were not completely useless - they knew letting him go would only be to their disadvantage.

“Ah, we can’t let you go and ruin our surprise. Let’s find out how strong little Razark has gotten, shall we?” Gradeus lazily stuffed his hands in his pocket, his power causing little pebbles around him to rise. Razark grit his teeth.

_ I am outnumbered. Do I have no choice but to fight though? _

“Hang on, can you let us have him?”

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?”

The disbelief in Gradeus’ voice was enough to tell Razark the werewolves and the traitors were not completely on the same page. 

As soon as Gradeus expressed his disgruntlement and the werewolves argued again, Razark ran.

“Hey, after him!”

“You stupid ass werewolves!”

“Gradeus!”

“I know, Lagus, shut up! I’ll get that br-”

An explosion of power and the former family leaders watched as Razark Kertia disappeared. 

“Lagus!”

The Tradio traitor looked displeased. “It seems Roctis’ report was wrong. There were abilities that the young leaders had under their sleeve.”

“He is still here,” Edian stated calmly. Even as the six enemies were running at high speed and unable to visually spot the family leader, she knew he could not be that fast. “Once he reaches the barrier, we will be able to capture him.”

“Yeah, but so will the whole of Lukedonia!” Gradeus rolled his eyes. “Well, whatever. Those family leaders and that pathetic excuse for a Lord won’t stand a chance against us anyway.”

Hearing that prompted Razark to come out of hiding and cut that man’s tongue out, but he swallowed his anger in exchange for his plan. Although it hurt his pride to run, he thought back to Ludis’ words. If he wanted to have that tea party with the Lord and his fellow family leaders, then he could not afford to use his pride as an excuse.

But even if he reached Lukedonia, where would the others be? His telepathy was not as far-reaching as the Lord’s. If they were all within the castle’s reach, it would take longer to warn them, and who knows what the traitors could do in that time. 

_ My only choice… I will run into the barrier on purpose. Then Ludis will be alerted immediately. Hopefully, the two of us can ward them off in time for Kei and Rozaria to arrive. The Central Knights can pass on the message. _

“It appears we will need to split up when we reach Lukedonia,” Lagus chuckled. “Well, that was my plan anyway. But it will be… a bit modified. Gradeus, Edian, you go and find Razark. I have family matters to take care of.” Lagus regarded the werewolves halfheartedly. “As for you lot…”

“The family leaders will come out if you make a racket,” Gradeus remarked, cracking his neck. “Once you take care of whoever you find, we’ll meet at the Lord’s castle.”

“Okay,” Drakon responded. His eyes were narrowed, and though he did not trust the traitors, he would follow his own Lord’s orders to the fullest extent.

“Keh-” Kuharu spat. “I would’ve liked to follow that Kertia family leader.”

“You go ahead,” Drakon said. “Might as well enjoy the fight.”

Gradeus gave them a dirty look. “What? No one needs your pathetic help.”

“Let him follow you, Gradeus.” Lagus said. “It won’t change anything.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

“L-Ludis-nim! The barrier’s alarm has been triggered!”

The Mergas family leader stood up immediately, large eyes widening as he quickly ran out the door. Who dared to trespass on Lukedonia? Biting his lip, he felt dread grasping at his throat. Just earlier, he and the others were talking about how the werewolves were emboldened lately. Surely it couldn’t be?

“Ludis, to the right!”

“R-Razark-nim?!”

Despite his complete surprise, Ludis obeyed the warning and ducked just in time for him to dodge the burst of energy. It came from a noble, he knew immediately, and he watched as Razark appeared at his side, smoke rising from his shoulders.

“R-Razark-nim, your appearance-”

“I triggered the barrier by turning off my noble blood for a minute,” he interrupted. “I will be fine. Look at this situation and you will understand why.”

Ludis gulped as Gradeus stepped into view. “G-Gradeus, why are you here?”

“Is there a reason I can’t be here?” He summoned Messad with a lethargic flick of his wrist. “I’ve lived longer than you, after all.”

“Gradeus, I wish to fight the Kertia leader. Why don’t you take on the puny one?” Kuharu implored.

Ludis huffed at hearing that.  _ Puny one? This is coming from the werewolf who looks like he hasn’t eaten in centuries? _

Though Gradeus despised being told what to do, an interested gleam shone in his eyes. “You know what? Maybe I will. Ludis Mergas, your family specializes in defense, while I specialize in offense. Let’s see who’ll win this battle.”

_ This is a game to him!  _ Ludis realized, seeing the bloodlust emitting from the other. Then he glanced at Razark, who was preparing himself to square off against the werewolf.

_ Well… Razark might be injured, but the barrier doesn’t deal too much damage. He could snap that werewolf in half no problem. But it’s up to me to deal with Gradeus. _ Ludis exhaled, preparing a defensive stance. He waited for Gradeus to move --

\-- And when he did, it wasn’t for him.

A scream split the air and Ludis turned, realizing that Gradeus had struck down a Central Knight who had arrived in response to the alarm as well.

“Gradeus, you-”

“What a weak Central Knight,” Gradeus yawned. “You guys have gotten complacent in your peace, huh? Like bugs.” He glanced towards another Central Knight, who froze on the spot. “And who’s in charge of the Central Knights this time, huh?!” He swung Messad, laughing joyously.

Ludis quickly intercepted the swing and blocked, his normally cheerful expression blazen with rage. Gradeus’ wicked grin only grew wider.

“ _I_ am,” he stated lowly. “And you will pay for that.”

* * *

By the time news of the attack spread throughout the land, Kei Ru had just been saved by the Lord.

“Lord, I apologize for showing you such a disgraceful fight.”

Raskreia did not respond for a moment. She watched the three werewolves take apprehensive steps back.

“You fought well, but now I will order you to rest.”

“... Yes, Lord.”

He said that, but at once a large red beam to the east of them drew their attention towards it.

“Rozaria…” 

“Now!”

A wave of energy flew towards Kei. Raskreia turned her head, appalled that they would take that chance to do a sneak attack, but also cursing herself for getting distracted.

“I blocked it, Lord,” Kei coughed. “I’ll join you later. Please head to where Rozaria is, that was Blood Witch’s ultimate attack.”

“Yes.” Raskreia hesitated but saw that the werewolves had also headed in that direction. “Then, I will see you later.”

She flew through the air as fast as she could biting her bottom lip till it bled.

_ The werewolves and the traitors attacking Lukedonia… is it because of my weakness? That I lack as a Lord? _

Though she would not voice these insecurities as she stepped into the clearing. What she was greeted with -

Ludis laid unconscious next to Rozaria and Gejutel, who were kneeling - conscious but looking worse for wear. And…

Raskreia blinked.

Razark laid against Rozaria’s shoulder, also unconscious. While his presence itself was already a surprise, for she thought he had made his way to Korea already, his appearance… something was wrong. 

_ His right arm is missing. _

“I cannot believe you traitors…” Raskreia took one step towards them. The ground crumbled beneath her immediately as her rage surrounded her, apathetic visage glowering with animosity. “Dare defile my land.”

“Traitors?” Lagus laughed, rubbing his nose. “I believe the correct term is that we simply think differently.”

Raskreia did not respond, ignoring his quips as she glanced over to her family leaders again. Somehow, she’d have to get over to them or allow them an opening to come to her. Rozaria could carry them all, but she didn’t want to move Razark in that condition.

Gradeus and Edian leapt at her. The Lord sighed and brought her attention back to the fight, teeth grit tightly as her expression faded into stoicness, but with fury that was not restrained.

She summoned her blood field, giving her the opportunity to move in front of her family leaders.

“How is everyone?” She asked Rozaria, whose eyes glimmered with remorse. 

“We’re fine, it’s Razark and Gejutel-nim I’m worried about.” Rozaria glanced at the mentioned two.

“I’ll be fine, Lord.” Gejutel murmured. “Razark… he lost consciousness, but he is alive.”

The sound of her blood field shattering prompted her to glance towards the traitors.

“Haha, it looks like you’re surprised your blood field was destroyed so easily.”

Raskreia blinked once and turned to Rozaria. She lifted a single finger to point at herself, face pulled into indifference. “Am I surprised?”

Rozaria shook her head. “No, you’re not.”

That caused Lagus’ smirk to drop and Gradeus looked shocked.

“You think you have the time to make jokes like that?” Gradeus yelled. 

"I was not joking."

“No matter, Gradeus, now is the time for me to show her my own version of the blood field.” Lagus cleared his throat. “I created this technique after studying the Lord and the Noblesse’s blood field. I call it… Blood Mist.”

The red mist that enveloped the battlefield seemed harmless, but as soon as her nobles began coughing, Raskreia grit her teeth. She couldn’t allow them to be surrounded in it, especially in their weakened state. Summoning a blood tornado, she took a step back.

Were they of equal strength? They hadn’t dealt a finishing blow - no, they were toying with her, weren’t they? And what was she doing? Was she truly as weak as they had told her? Gradeus charged at her, and his attacks were easy to read, but a thought echoed in her mind.

_ Would Father have defeated them already? _

As he approached her, he changed directions and aimed for the family leaders. Kei arrived in time to block an attack but quickly lost consciousness.

Raskreia moved quickly and deflected a second attack. 

“Oh?” Lagus mused.

Edian approached from a different direction of the group, and it ended with the same result - Raskreia moved to block her attack too.

“This is interesting.”

Raskreia ignored his intended jest, but it was no use. He continued speaking, but his next words struck a nerve within her core.

“You’re not strong enough to be worrying about others.”

“Hey Lord, you out of your mind?” Gradeus raised his voice, scowling. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited to drag you down from the position of Lord with my own hands? And yet you’re not even focusing on our fight because of some stupid thing?”

Raskreia remained level-headed, but her memories briefly glanced back to all the times she interacted with Gradeus as a Princess.

**_“I don’t agree with the Lord,” he had told the young princess back then. “Do you know what he plans to do?”_ **

**_Raskreia had shook her head, apathetic expression unfaltering. “I trust the Lord. You, as a family leader, would be wise to do the same.”_ **

“Unleash your full strength, Lord! Realize how weak you are! It’s no surprise that the family leaders were just as pathetic as you.” Gradeus scoffed. “Razark losing an arm should’ve been proof but I still can’t believe it.”

Raskreia stopped. “You were the one…?”

Gradeus snorted, rubbing his nose. “That useless werewolf couldn’t finish the job and lost his stupid life to Razark. Of course I had to step in, but it was hard to do that when Ludis was being a pest too. It worked out in the end- hah?!”

A strike aimed towards him disarmed Messad from Gradeus - he jumped back and it was only due to Lagus’ interference that he narrowly dodged that attack.

“A thread of his hair is hardly equivalent to your life.” Raskreia straightened, scowling at her failed death blow. The energy around her was suffocating, causing cracks in the surface of the rock. The traitors watched as a wind picked up, blowing her cape about her body as she lifted Ragnarok towards them. Contrary to her explosive anger from before, a chilling air settled in the clearing. “What, then, shall be the price for taking his arm?”

For the second time in his life, Gradeus felt fear crawl up his body.

“How dare you look down on me!” He charged at the Lord, swinging his fists as Messad was off to the side. Raskreia summoned another field of blood tornadoes, which the traitors deflected.

“You should be ashamed,” Lagus spoke. “You’re a failure of a Lord.”

**_“Lagus-nim, once the Lord enters eternal sleep do you believe that I will be able to live up to his powers?” Raskreia had asked._ **

**_Lagus Tradio chuckled heartily. “Yes, the fate of the nobles are in your hands, Princess.”_ **

“We can’t leave the fate of us nobles in your hands anymore.”

Lagus launched a larger scale attack, and Raskreia knew she would need to defend the nobles behind her. While she did that, Gradeus ran to draw Messad back into his grip, cursing under his breath that she had dared to separate them in the first place.

“Lord…” Gejutel spoke behind her. “Are you…”

His question remained unspoken. But she knew her adviser just as well as he knew her, and when she realized what he wanted to ask, she felt shame crawl up her arms.

**_“Edian-nim, I wish to spar against you!” Enthusiastic, the young princess held up a wooden sword. “I may not have Ragnarok yet, but I believe there would be merit in learning from your abilities!”_ **

**_Edian, who was usually so reserved, allowed a small smile of amusement to form back then. “As you wish, my lady.”_ **

“I am hesitating.” She murmured, finally realizing that the trailing memories she had of the traitors were interfering with her judgment. “How pathetic.”

“No, Lord.” Gejutel disagreed. “We’re also getting in your way. Please don’t worry about us anymore.”

Rozaria grit her teeth, wanting to look down but forcing her gaze up. Even with the the anger she felt at herself for being weak, she wanted to support her Lord like this, even if it was not much. “I’m sorry, we should be protecting you, not burdening you…”

Raskreia shook her head. “No, I….”

“Lord…”

“Razark!”

Rozaria’s baffled remark almost tempted Raskreia to look behind, but she forced herself to concentrate on the barrier.

“Hey, with those wounds you shouldn’t be moving!”

“Razark Kertia, if you are moving, I order you to stand down.” Raskreia stated firmly.

“... Yes. I will not. But I wish to state my agreement with Gejutel-nim and Rozaria.” He coughed. “We are holding you back, but that is a disgrace for us family leader. Please, Lord… we are only a bur-”

“Who said that?” She interrupted. “Who said you have to protect me? I… I am a Lord. The one who is protected and the one who protects…” She closed her eyes, pushing a surge of power to dispel Lagus’ attack. “I am the one who will protect all of you.”

The smoke cleared to reveal the traitors. Scathed, in one piece, and having taken damage… but with their accelerated healing abilities, it would be for naught.

“Are you done saying your goodbyes?” Lagus grinned. “Your power is impressive, Lord, but not enough. I will be the one to finish you now.”

As he said that, a surge of corrupted power landed in between them.

“H~ey, Gejutel! Your hyung-nim is here!”

“... what in the name of the previous Lord-”

Frankenstein straightened his back, a devilish grin spread on his features as he looked towards the nobles. 

“Sorry to interrupt,  _ dongsaeng _ , but could you please step back for a minute?” He hummed, gaze landing on Raskreia.

“ _Dongsaeng_?” Raskreia echoed. “Are you… talking to me?”

The family leaders that were conscious spat blood. Even Razark felt like he should’ve just gone back to sleep.

“Frankenstein, how dare you-”

“Hey Gejutel, you look like you’re dying. I knew that temper of yours would get you in trouble one day.”

A series of coughs escaped the elder noble.

“I appreciate your sentiment, Frankenstein…” Raskreia shook her head. “But I will not step back. These traitors are my responsibility.”

Frankenstein shrugged. “Suit yourself. But, ah, should you really leave those poor Gejutel exposed like that? He’s really coughing a lot.”

_ Because of you, you insufferable lunatic. _ Gejutel wheezed in his mind. 

“Where is Raizel?” Raskreia asked. 

“Ah, my Master is taking care of something right now. I really would like to get this over with before he comes though, actually. I think I’ll take you up on your offer, dong -- er, sorry. Lord.”

Raskreia stepped forward, steeling her resolve. “The damage has already been done, Frankenstein. We will talk about this ‘ _dongsaeng_ ’ quip when we are done here.”

Frankenstein cleared his throat. “Ahem! Anyway, which one of you incels destroyed my Master’s mansion? I’m quite offended by that, you know.”

Gejutel looked upon the backs of Frankenstein and the Lord, feeling relief settle upon him.

_ This is… not the team-up I expected. But never have I been relieved to see Frankenstein until now. _ His gaze flickered to Raskreia.  _ At least, the Lord can get rid of the werewolves and she will not have to take the lives of the traitors. That burden should not be hers…. _

Razark sighed, which elicited a response from Rozaria and Gejutel.

“How are you feeling, Razark?”

“I’ve seen better days,” he muttered. “But I am relieved that Frankenstein is here. Nonetheless, will the Lord…”

Rozaria smiled. “She’ll be fine. You know, she got really mad when she heard Gradeus got your arm. Oh, uh, sorry, that was insensitive.”

Razark shook his head. “No matter. Her anger… I wish I was not the cause of it. She should not even be fighting were it not for my weakness.”

The Elenor family leader reached out and flicked his forehead. “Hey, you heard her earlier. We may think we have to protect her, but… you gotta say, it was pretty nice to be told that we would be protected.” She winked at the other two. “Once our power recovers, we can help. But… don’t you have faith in our Lord?”

Razark looked towards the battlefield, where Raskreia was engaged in close combat and Frankenstein was -- well, being his usual self.

“Well, if we want her to focus on the fight…”

They watched as she moved to deflect a stray attack before rushing back to the fray. Rozaria grit her teeth in concentration.

“We’ll have to defend ourselves too.”

“That will not be necessary.”

The family leaders jolted in surprise when the Noblesse stood before them.

“N-Noblesse!”

“Raskreia has entrusted you in my hands,” he stated. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but there was the faintest of smiles upon his lips. “I believe her exact words… ‘ _get your damn life span away from here, you dying Noblesse_ ’.”

Razark blinked. “The Lord… cursed?”

“The Noblesse copied her curse?”

“Frankenstein didn’t hear that and call her a curse word in return?”

“Man, we should invite the Noblesse to our tea party,” Ludis laughed as he regained consciousness. “I heard the Lord acts differently around the Noblesse.” _Like a disgruntled mentee to a mentor._

“Ludis, you’re awake!” Rozaria squealed, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

“Barely,” he wheezed. “And, well. I don’t feel good about making the Noblesse protect us. What do you say we take a stand too? For the Lord and for Lukedonia.”

Their crimson gazes all landed on Raskreia, who flew with the elegance and rage befitting her noble aura.

“Yeah… for her.”

Raizel could only smile pleasantly at this.

_ Really, what am I to do with these children? _


End file.
